Un fuerte presentimiento
by HyukGabb
Summary: Rivaille y Ackerman resultarán ser más unidos y parecidos de lo que creen... y todo será por cuestiones de intuición. Rikasa fanfic. Espero que les agraden mis locas ideas.
1. Un fuerte Presentimiento

A Rivaille no le sorprendió en lo absoluto verla correr tan desesperadamente por el bosque. Es más, aún en tan terrible estado de pánico disfrazado, Petra seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Sus cabellos dorados ondeaban con el viento; su mirada enfocaba un punto en medio de la nada; el equipo de maniobras proseguía con sus sonidos chirriantes; los labios, sellados al igual que siempre cuando tenían alguna misión, justo como les había entrenado su capitán de equipo.

Pero este día no venían en posición de pelear contra los titanes, las retiradas usualmente eran para su descanso. Pero en esta ocasión, la retirada significaba mucho más trabajo, en especial para el cabo/teniente/casicasicapitán (?) Rivaille. Este último exhaló al tiempo en que terminó la arboleda que conducía a la casa central de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

— Vaya que tenemos compañía, cabo — comentó Hanji, soltando una risita molesta mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, un gesto habitual en su persona. Apenas terminó de bajar de su equipo, comenzó a estirarse y a dar brincos en su sitio, observando a Rivaille con una mirada divertida.

— Más les vale servir para algo… — replicó el cabo, ignorando los movimientos de su acompañante. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a supervisar a su propio equipo, al tiempo que se estiraba los brazos. Instintivamente su mirada fue a parar en Petra, que recién llegaba junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Como siempre, no alcanzaban a tener contacto visual cuando el chico ya había apartado su mirada de ella.

— ¿A qué horas será la comida?

— Cuanta carne fresca para los titanes…

— De verdad no saben lo que hacen…

Y comentarios por el estilo fue lo que comenzó a escuchar al pasar entre la multitud de cadetes, que le miraban con aires de respeto y de cierta manera, asombro. Su cara estaba inmutable, igual de antipática que siempre.

_¿Qué nueva fichita tendremos este año? _Se cuestionó mientras analizaba los rostros neófitos de todos esos cadetes. El sermón inicial le correspondía a Erwin, por lo mismo el se encontraba hasta atrás del jardín principal, con oído atento a lo que su amigo y capitán tendría que advertirles a los reclutas.

_"Casi lo mismo de siempre…" _Su mirada danzaba entre la multitud, esperando sentir algún tipo de intuición en su ser sobre alguien bueno para el equipo. Alcanzó a divisar al chico titán y a sus colegas: un rubio tan bajo como él, una rubia más pequeña todavía y con cara de inocente, una morena de coleta castaña y…

— … ¿están seguros que desean pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento? — exclamó Erwin, mientras los nuevos reclutas posicionaban sus puños a la altura del corazón, con total solemnidad.

— ¡Lo estamos! — Se escuchó al unísono, pero la mirada de Rivaille ya se había detenido en un sitio en específico. Tal vez esa bufanda rojo intenso era lo que captaba su atención, pero si sus instintos no le fallaban, ese presentimiento al ver a la chica pelinegra tenía que significar algo importante… por lo menos para él. Se quedó un tiempo observándola: sus movimientos, sutiles y marcados a la vez; su mirada agobiada y firme en decisión; su cuerpo musculoso a pesar de no tener experiencia en el campo.

_¿Será?_

A los pocos segundos, alguien lo sacó de su sana contemplación. Era Petra con la misma cálida sonrisa de siempre.

— Levi, tenemos que reunirnos antes de que nos presenten a la bola de novatos. Que se enteren que nuestro equipo tiene mucha comunicación. — Le dijo la chica, mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

Intentó borrar de su mente la imagen de la chica con bufanda, para poder concentrarse en la sugerencia de la hermosa Petra. Dirigió la mirada hacia un novato que le observaba, y al ver que se volteaba con rapidez y asombro, prosiguió a hablar con la rubia.

— Les haré saber el comunicado de reunión más tarde. Primero, la limpieza. — Y tras conseguir que Petra le hiciera una mueca, salió del recinto hacia su lugar favorito del cuartel: el cuarto de la limpieza.

* * *

Sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, tan fuerte que olvidó un momento la razón por la cual se metía a esta área de trabajo. Por un momento se olvidó de proteger a Eren, mantener la promesa con su madre y llevarse bien con su 'pariente'. Por un momento Erwin se congeló y solo era ella, y ese enorme peso de una mirada.

Cuando volteó, no encontró más que a un soldado con uniforme de la Legión salía disparado fuera del recinto.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**


	2. Leona dormida

Era la tercera noche consecutiva en la que se despertaba como si alguien la persiguiera. Se puso ambas manos en el rostro, intentando acomodar las ideas del mismo recuerdo agotador de siempre: Eren golpeándola directamente cuando se transformó en titán. El recuerdo ya no le sorprendía, y lo único que lograba sacarle era un triste resentimiento hacia él, que en cuestión de segundos desaparecía al razonar aquella situación. _"Eren no estaba en sus 5 sentidos"_.

Apenas y se despabiló, saltó de su cama, contemplando la negrura del cielo en la tardía madrugada. Se acomodó la bufanda roja alrededor del cuello y apresuró su paso hasta salir del edificio, logrando respirar el aire fresco con olor a tierra mojada; la brisa había cubierto todo el paisaje y no se veía ni un rastro del sol. ¿La hora? Mikasa volteó hacia el zenit, leyendo la bóveda celeste con gran maestría:_ "Las 4:00am"_.

La chica no había tenido problema alguno para acostumbrarse al ritmo de vida de la Legión, hasta parecía que seguía con el mismo de siempre. Pero los entrenamientos eran los que hacían el cambio rotundo en la vida de sus compañeros. El incremento tan drástico de dificultad, la nueva información sobre titanes, las misiones que planeaban lograr con el nuevo grupo de reclutas y tantas situaciones entre los grupos que hicieron los veteranos con cada cadete. Mikasa había quedado con el grupo de la delantera (por obvias razones: TALENTO INATO), preocupada ante el hecho de estar separado de su hermanastro.

No podía negar que el miedo de perder a su única familia le agobiaba a toda hora. Tampoco era una persona pesimista, pero su forma de ser la definiría como alguien muy realista y con la mente centrada en un objetivo. Suspiró, dejando que la brisa envolviera su cuerpo en una danza hipnotizante, con el claro cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza. El tiempo pasó como una bala, y tras acostarse sobre el suelo perdió toda noción de que, efectivamente, se había quedado dormida afuera.

* * *

— Holgazanes, ya pasó la hora de la siesta. Prepárense para su rutina de acondicionamiento físico. — gritó el capitán a toda su "tropa", la cual fue descrita acertadamente por Hanji como _"un conjunto de lémures fétidos y ojerosos"_. Después de tal invitación, lo único que se escuchó fue un pujido gutural de parte de toda la legión, lo cual le sacó a la mayoría de los veteranos una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ah, Petra, ¿recuerdas aquellos días? Nada de novatos que cuidar…

— Y que lo digas, ahora hasta pañales necesitamos.

— ¿No habrá manera de quedarme ordenando la bodega de víveres junto con el equipo de…?

— Mejor guárdense los comentarios y encomiéndense a ayudar, lacras. — comentó Levi mientras pasaba por detrás de ese pequeño grupo de soldados. Había sido una ardua mañana, en especial para él, que había estado con los preparativos del plan de acondicionamiento, moviendo instrumentos de un lugar a otro, ideando problemas para resolver ante un ataque con un titán, en fin, cosas de novatos. Se plantó en el suelo a un lado de Erwin, mientras este seguía ordenando a los cadetes y dando instrucciones.

Casi por instinto fue recorriendo la mirada por el campo, buscando la mata de cabello con ese color tan característico que le encantaba. No era rojo ni naranja, tampoco rubio. Era una tonalidad un tanto extraña, que pronto encontró en la parte de atrás del tumulto de cadetes. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de su hasta ahora ecuánime rostro, observándola reír con el resto de su equipo.

— ¡Presente! — exclamó Eren Jaeger, dando un paso al frente junto con 9 personas más.

— Jaeger, tienes la misión #8. Adelante. — respondió casi inmediatamente Erwin, mientras el mini escuadrón de entrenamiento liderado por Jaeger salía hacia su lugar de práctica. ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido mirando a Petra? Pero al observar que el chico se encontraba extrañamente sin compañía se percató de algo más importante. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la flamante chica de bufanda roja?

Fue con solo recordar los determinados movimientos de aquella lo que le motivaron a buscarle entre la gente. Ninguna bufanda roja se divisaba. Arqueó una ceja, algo preocupado. Ella nunca faltaba, siempre estaba temprano. De hecho, fue para ella por lo que creó la misión #8 ahora que lo recordaba. Y no estaba liderando su equipo, en cambio, lo hacía el inepto de Eren. Subió la mirada al cielo despejado, pensando en dónde estaría aquella mujer. Sin pensarla por mucho tiempo, se largó de su anterior sitio y fue a donde los cuartos de las mujeres, sólo por inercia. No volteó hacia atrás al sentir la pesada mirada de su colega y capitán sobre su espalda; llevaba un paso firme y la mente le volaba a mil por hora. ¿Por qué se pondría de esa forma cuando pensaba en la pelinegra? Era la segunda vez que lo sentía dentro de la misma semana y no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta coherente.

Prosiguió en su camino hasta llegar al recinto, buscando en el dormitorio comunitario de las chicas como primera instancia. Nada. Se asomó en los baños, pensando si era una idea correcta, realmente. Nada. Fue a los vestidores, aún con ese pensamiento, pero había algo dentro de él que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Nada.

— Carajo… — insultó hacia la nada al tener resultado inconclusos. Tal vez debería de dejar de estar siguiendo impulsos ilógicos y fantasiosos para recurrir al plan de siempre, pedir ayuda para encontrarla. A lo mejor y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir ahí, y la muy cobarde había huido en la penumbra de la noche; idea que rechazó casi al instante, pues su "amigovio" seguía ahí. Dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana de los dormitorios, contemplando de nueva cuenta el cielo, ahora con unas pocas nubes esponjosas. El clima era una delicia con la cuál uno podría quedarse dormido con un poco de brisa y sombra natural. Salió de los dormitorios atraído por esa simple idea y olvidando a la chica con bufanda roja un momento.

Apenas puso un pie afuera, en el área de descanso femenil y abrió los ojos sorprendido. La figura atlética de la chica, enroscada sobre su lado derecho y envuelta en un sueño, al parecer, muy profundo. Su cabello negro, despeinado, caía sobre su rostro y cuello. La bufanda no estaba, pero en su lugar vestía una camiseta blanca al cuerpo, y unos shorts negros que permitían al teniente observar cada músculo de sus piernas bien formadas. Observó con detalle esos brazos finos pero a la vez bien trabajados; el pecho de esta subir y bajar al compás de su respiración; la silueta natural de sus escasos pechos al no tener un sostén donde sujetarlos. El ver a la chica en aquella situación hizo que se sonrojara un poco, obligándose a voltear hacia otro lado. Nadie podía verle para decirle algo, pero hasta él sabía que era una mala situación.

— Mierda… — susurró, regresando su mirada hacia la figura dormida. ¿Qué hacer? Pues despertarla y reprenderla por su falta de responsabilidad. Pero se veía tan hermosa así, dormida. Se quedó contemplándola durante unos minutos; la miraba con una ternura que ni él sabía de dónde carajo tenía un sentimiento por ella. No sabía ni su nombre. Pero a pesar de estar tranquilo en ese lugar y con tal "compañía", tenía trabajo que hacer, y seguramente no tardaban en preguntar por ese par. Rivaille se enderezó y decidió, por fin, despertarla.

Pero no sabía cómo.

Aunque, no la pensó mucho y pocos segundos después se agachó, quedando el peso sobre sus puntas. Estiraba y encogía sus brazos, en un decidir si tentarla o no. Parecía tan frágil mientras dormía. Al final, tomó fuerzas de alguna extraña dimensión y acercó su diestra hasta el hombro de ella. _"No, mejor hacia su cabello, es tan hermoso…"_ Y terminó acariciando el cabello negro de la chica.

_"MIEEEERDA."_ Alejó su mano, reprochándose en silencio. Volvió a intentarlo, pero de nueva cuenta acabo con sus dedos sobre el lacio cabello de la chica; terminó por ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Ella seguía, al parecer sumida en su profundo sueño. Mantuvo su mirada fija en su pequeño rostro; tenía características asiáticas, cara pequeña, tonalidad pálida, ojos semi rasgados, labios… labios.

* * *

Estaba corriendo sin ninguna meta en realidad en medio del campo, cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído. Posó su mano sobre la oreja izquierda y se detuvo. Volteó hacia atrás…

… y lo primero que vio fue al rostro de Rivaille muy cerca del suyo, observando fijamente sus labios.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**


End file.
